earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Slice of Life
Characters * Epiphany Graves * Rosacarnis * Adam Constantine * Maria Constantine * Saul Constantine Location * Shadowcrest, Gotham City, NJ * October 19th 2016, 1717 Local Time VOX Archive * Epiphany Graves: opens, footsteps, keys jiggle, door closes, footsteps Anyone here? * Rosacarnis: footsteps Yes. * Epiphany Graves: Oh... Hello Rose. What are you doing here? * Rosacarnis: My children live here. * Epiphany Graves: Yes, I know, but- * Rosacarnis: scoff Even though I'm a damned being without a soul, I do like to see my children from time to time- * Epiphany Graves: That's not what I- * Rosacarnis: chuckle I know. I'm just having some fun with you. * Epiphany Graves: I- I didn't know you were back in town. How long have you been here? * Rosacarnis: A couple of hours... I've been busy in Vlatava lately. * Epiphany Graves: A couple of hours? So, Zatanna doesn't know you're here? * Rosacarnis: No, not specifically. I tried calling, but- * Epiphany Graves: Yeah, she's busy... with John on some mission in Corto Maltese or something. * Rosacarnis: Sounds romantic... * Epiphany Graves: sigh How are you here if Zatanna didn't invite you? I thought Zatanna had wards that prevented demons from entering her home. * Rosacarnis: I'm only half-demon. * Epiphany Graves: Yes, but even then the wards should work. I know because I was there when we had to modify them to make exceptions for your children. * Rosacarnis: Yes, well, the other half of me is Endless. Turns out that the Endless half of me overwrites the demonic half when it comes to wards. chuckle It's rather useful... mostly as a bargaining tool. That party trick alone probably kept me alive when my father would have had me killed several times in the past. * Epiphany Graves: I see... * Rosacarnis: What are you doing here? * Epiphany Graves: clatter Text message from Zee. She asked me to feed the kids... and the rabbits and birds. * Rosacarnis: I see... * Epiphany Graves: You know where they are? * Rosacarnis: The rabbits and birds? * Epiphany Graves: No, the kids. * Rosacarnis: I know where my three are... They're in the basement. I haven't a foggiest where the others might be. * Epiphany Graves: Oh, I'm sure Stanley and Spot are fine. Probably out with Gemma and their new friends. As for Zach, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Probably with the Titans. * Rosacarnis: clatter So what's for dinner? * Epiphany Graves: That's alchemy ingredients that I didn't want to leave in the car. * Rosacarnis: Oh, I assumed they were groceries... * Epiphany Graves: No, no, no... chuckle I can't cook. * Rosacarnis: You're how old now? * Epiphany Graves: I might be nearly two thousand years old, but cooking is something I never really cared to do. * Rosacarnis: Isn't alchemy basically magical chemistry? * Epiphany Graves: More or less... * Rosacarnis: And isn't cooking just a practical sort of chemistry? * Epiphany Graves: Yes... well, can you cook? * Rosacarnis: scoff Nothing suitable for human digestion... pauce Don't look at me like that. My father was once worshipped as a god. It would have been improper for me to be seen in a kitchen. * Epiphany Graves: Yeah, but still... aren't you older than me? * Rosacarnis: By a few hundred years, give or take... chuckle So your point has been made. So, what was your plan? * Epiphany Graves: Pizza? * Rosacarnis: I like pizza. * Epiphany Graves: Right, who doesn't like pizza? chuckle What toppings do the kids like? * Rosacarnis: Hellspawn! Get you asses up here right now! chuckle What? * Epiphany Graves: Nothing... No judgement here... * Adam Constantine: 3 instances What is it, mom? * Maria Constantine: Oh, look... It's Piffy. * Saul Constantine: What's she doing here? * Maria Constantine: I betcha Zee couldn't make dinner... again. * Adam Constantine: sigh If it's another night of ramen, I swear I'm going to kill someone. * Epiphany Graves: Uh... No, not ramen. chuckle I was thinking pizza. * Adam Constantine: Oh, okay. That's cool. I like pizza. * Maria Constantine: Same. * Saul Constantine: I want meat lovers. * Epiphany Graves: Yeah, that was my next question. What kind of topping's are we all into? * Maria Constantine: Where are you ordering from? * Epiphany Graves: Uh, Pizza Corner sound good? * Adam Constantine: Works for me. * Maria Constantine: What kind of toppings do they have there? * Epiphany Graves: The usual stuff... some weird things, too. * Saul Constantine: I want meat lovers. * Epiphany Graves: Right. I got that. Thank you, Saul. * Adam Constantine: I don't know what I'm in the mood for. What do you want, Maria? * Maria Constantine: Hmm... I'll take a pizza with pepperoni and frog legs then. * Epiphany Graves: Uh, frog legs? I don't think they have that. * Maria Constantine: scoff Fine. Baby seal meat and spinach. * Epiphany Graves: Spinach and pepperoni they have... But no baby seal meat. * Maria Constantine: Really? How strange. * Epiphany Graves: Is it though? Where do you eat pizza with baby seal meat? * Maria Constantine: In Hell... * Epiphany Graves: Ah, right... Okay, but here on Earth- Wait, why are there baby seals in Hell? * Rosacarnis: Different kind of seal. Oblivion seals are a delicacy. * Epiphany Graves: I see... Well, how about I get a meat lovers, a supreme, and a pepperoni with extra cheese? * Saul Constantine: I just want a meat lovers. * Epiphany Graves: Right, and you'll have meat lovers, Saul... * Adam Constantine: Sounds fine to me... I guess. * Maria Constantine: Yeah, whatever... Sounds kind of boring, but I'm hungry enough to eat anything really. * Epiphany Graves: Great. Okay. That's what I'll order. * Adam Constantine: Cool... Can we go back downstairs now? * Rosacarnis: Yes. Go ahead. * Adam Constantine: Dibs on the remote! footsteps: 2 instances * Maria Constantine: footsteps: 2 instances You touch that control and I'll break your fingers, Adam! * Rosacarnis: Saul? Is overything okay? * Saul Constantine: Yes, mother. * Rosacarnis: Aren't you going to go play with your siblings? * Saul Constantine: I will, in time... * Rosacarnis: In time? * Saul Constantine: I just want to hear Miss GRaves order my meat lovers pizza. * Epiphany Graves: beep Huh? * Rosacarnis: Saul, it's okay. I'll make sure she orders your pizza. I promise. * Saul Constantine: If I have your assurances, I shall give you my leave, mother. footsteps Do warn the person delivering the pizzas that failure to comply with our order will be ment with harsh punishment. footsteps * Epiphany Graves: Uh... okay, that's expletive creepy. * Rosacarnis: sigh I know... They're so adorable at that age, aren't they? Trivia and Notes * Debut of Epiphany Graves and Rosacarnis, as well as Adam, Maria, and Saul Constantine. Links and References * VOX Box: Slice of Life Category:VOX Box Category:Epiphany Graves/Appearances Category:Rosacarnis/Appearances Category:Adam Constantine/Appearances Category:Maria Constantine/Appearances Category:Saul Constantine/Appearances Category:Laughing Magicians/Appearances Category:Shadowcrest/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances